


Offerings to the void

by FarAirheaded



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Inevercleanmyroomoop, Mental Health Issues, Original Fiction, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, againmaybedontstealmypoemplease, itdoesntalwaysquiteryme, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAirheaded/pseuds/FarAirheaded
Summary: There's really no rhyming at the beginning at all oops.I guess i'm just kinda experimenting with non-rhyming stuff?It's about my messy room and I guess there's a little self hate at the end and some depressive themes so so be care if that triggers you!
Comments: 2





	Offerings to the void

There is a disgusting revolting fly perched in my eye line, 

and he knows that I will never be able to muster the dignity to get up and swat him,

and he disgusts me like the void,

but he is not the void,

That day old cereal bowl on which the fly has perched filled with the rotten remains of an il-advised midnight snack, 

and a budding fungal metropolis,

that I cannot witness,

Is something that eludes me like the void,

But it is not the void,

The large pile of laundry that the bowl is resting atop filled with bras worn for a week to long,

due to a blatant disregard of my own cleanliness,

and only socks that have no matches,

May be an embodiment of laziness like the void, 

but can never be the void,

The crummy bed that holds up not only the large laundry pile but the creature beside it and,

on which is stretched a flashy pink sheet,

the creature has hated since first sight, 

is lackluster and hated like the void,

but is absolutely not the void.

No if you care to look much closer,

anyone could observe

the careful little creature,

that serves only to unnerve,

the creature is unlovable,

the creature has no face,

it takes and takes and takes and takes,

never making up,

for the oxygen it wastes,

and if you care,

to get too close,

it'll never get close back,

it will always fear,

it becomes so clear,

the void was it,

and it is me,

and that's all there is my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope I didn't get too whiny at the end there with the reveal of the void, I'm thinking about making the theme of "the void" something I talk about a lot, but who knows...
> 
> I though the flow was kinda weird. I don't know if it quite worked but, I want to make something different and unique.


End file.
